This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
The conference room in most office environments will typically have a projector equipped with an analog video (VGA) connector, or sometimes a digital video connector, designed to be plugged into a user's laptop computer during the meeting. Control and use of the projector is strictly a manual operation. A user must physically plug his or her laptop into the projector, lower the room lights using conventional wall-mounted controls, point the projector at a suitable wall or projection screen, adjust the tilt angle of the projector, and focus. If another presenter wishes to project information from his or her laptop, the first laptop must be disconnected, the second laptop plugged in. If it is desired to project onto a different surface than originally selected, the projector must by manually moved.